


Bezradný

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Bezradný

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Možná větší sílou, než jakou jsem hodlal použít, jsem rozrazil dveře do plukovníkovy kanceláře. Člověk, jenž seděl za stolem, udiveně vzhlédl.

,,Sice nejsem svatý Petr a tohle," kývnul směrem k východu, "není brána do nebe, ale zaklepat byste mohl," změnil se Potterův pohled na sarkastický.

,,Nemám náladu na vtipy, plukovníku," štěkl jsem po něm. ,,Chci si promluvit."

Potter pozvedl obočí a vypadal, že čeká, až budu pokračovat.

,,V soukromí," dodal jsem. Pak jsem sledoval, jak se plukovník podíval na dveře, za kterými bez pochyb slídil Klinger. Určitě mu bylo nápadné, proč jsem tak zběsile vtrhnul do kanceláře velícího důstojníka.

,,Dobrá," souhlasil Potter, ,,váš stan?"

,,Raději ne," zazmatkoval jsem. Už takhle jsem nervy držel jen tak tak na uzdě. Nepotřeboval jsem se vrátit na místo, kde se stala… ta věc.

,,Tak tedy můj stan?", navrhnul mi plukovník jinou variantu a tvářil se, jako by mou dřívější reakci vůbec neviděl, za což jsem mu byl vděčný.

Přikývnul jsem a následoval jej ven z místnosti. Roztržitě jsem se po cestě rozhlížel kolem sebe, oči mi těkaly jako zběsilé. Nedokázal jsem si přesně vysvětlit své chování. Snad jsem měl strach z toho, že mi lidé z tváře vyčtou, co se stalo. Jak jen byl ještě včera ráno svět jednoduchý.

Ve stanu si plukovník sedl ke stolu a vyčkával. Mě ani nenapadlo se posadit, nervózně jsem pochodoval po místnosti anebo se o to alespoň v tom minimálním prostoru pokoušel. Nevěděl jsem, jak mám začít. Líce mi hořely studem, v hlavě mi vířil zmatek. Snažil jsem si urovnat myšlenky, ale nešlo to. Ne, po včerejším večeru.

Zastavil jsem se a zhluboka se nadechnul. Naposled jsem si řekl, že ještě můžu utéct a neříkat nikomu nic, ale z vlastních zkušeností jsem věděl, že je lepší se o trápení s někým podělit. Podíval jsem se na klidně vyhlížejícího muže u stolu.

Nemohl jsem si vybrat lépe. Nepoznal jsem mnoho lidí, jejichž srdce by bylo zlatější, než to jeho.

,,Zkuste se posadit, padre," promluvil na mne plukovník, "jste nervózní jako plnokrevný hřebec před dostihem."

V jiné situaci by mne jeho poznámka pobavila. Bylo pro něj typické přirovnávat jakékoliv chování ke koňskému. Ale ani přes jeho pobídku jsem si nesednul, nýbrž se dlaněmi zapřel o opěradlo židle a snažil se sebrat odvahu.

,,Nevím, jak mám začít," přiznal jsem bezradně. Před očima jsem měl slova, která jsem nedokázal spojit do vět. Jindy mi řečnění šlo dobře, ale to uvnitř mě nepanoval takový zmatek.

Všimnul jsem si, že Potterův výraz nabyl starostlivosti. Už mě bral vážně.

,,Doporučuji začít úplně od úplného začátku. Co jste dělal před tím, než se stalo to, co vás tak rozrušilo," poradil mi.

Asi to bude nejlepší, připustil jsem v duchu a mlčky od něj přijal právě nalitou skotskou. Kopnul jsem ji bez přemýšlení do sebe. Příjemně mě zahřála.

,,Včera večer jsem se vrátil z jídelny a nějakou dobu si četl. Už ani nevím, o čem to bylo," položil jsem skleničku na stůl a se svěšenou hlavou začal vyprávět, ,,Venku už panovala tma, když jsem uslyšel zaklepání. Byl to Hawkeye."

Pozvedl jsem pohled k Potterovi.

,,Neměl bych vám to říkat, jsem vázán mlčenlivostí, ale v tomhle případě nemůžu bohužel jinak," hleděl jsem plukovníkovi do očí. Ten mlčky přikývnul.

,,Vypadal rozrušeně, tak jsem mu pokynul, aby se posadil. Sedl si na postel a dlouhou dobu jen pozoroval své okolí. Neměl jsem z něj dobrý pocit. Vždyť Hawkeyeho znáte. Sebevědomý, impulzivní, vždy jde k věci, ale včera mi něco říkalo, že vůbec není v pořádku. Už to, že přišel tak pozdě. Myslel jsem, že si chce jen popovídat, na zpovědi nechodí, ale jakmile začal mluvit, došlo mi, že potřebuje radu," odmlčel jsem se a konečně v sobě našel klid, abych se usadil.

 

Znovu jsem však složil hlavu do dlaní. Ztracený pocit mě rozežíral zevnitř.

,,S vážnou tváří mi oznámil, že se zamiloval," což mě samozřejmě překvapilo, dodal jsem v duchu. Hawkeye byl sukničkář a docela těžko se věřilo, že by se s někým více sblížil.

,,Řekl jsem mu, že je báječné najít spřízněnou duši i ve válce. Jeho pohled mne ale stále znepokojoval. Jemně jsem se jej otázal, proč se tváří tak nešťastně. Téměř každá sestřička jeho kouzlu podlehne…"

Ano, téměř každá, ušklíbl jsem se mimoděk.

,,Jeho odpověď byla podivná. Protože se zamiloval do člověka, do kterého nesmí. Napadlo mne, že to bude major Houllihanová, nikdo jiný snad ani nepřicházel v úvahu. Až do chvíle, kdy mi řekl, že…"

Nemohl jsem pokračovat. Nikdy jsem tyhle věci řešit neuměl. V lásce jsem byl nezkušený a těžko jsem mohl všechno pochytit od Trappera, Hawkeyeho nebo kohokoliv v táboře. Špatně se mi o tom mluvilo.

Nakonec jsem sebral sílu a vydechnul: ,,Že je to muž."

Ve stanu se rozhostilo ticho. Tušil jsem, že plukovník vstřebává informaci a možná i hledá v paměti jména, která by přicházela v úvahu.

,,BJ?" zeptal se opatrně.

Kéž by, chtělo se mi říct, ale pouze jsem zavrtěl hlavou. Kvitoval jsem s povděkem, že Potter nemá s Hawkeyeho náhlou změnou orientace problém. Nemohl jsem si tím dříve být jistý, ale doufal jsem v to.

,,Také mne napadnul jako první," přiznal jsem, ,,Je Hawkeyemu blízko a také se vysvětluje, proč by Hawkeye nesměl. BJ je ženatý. Ale dostalo se mi zamítavé reakce."

,,No, snad to není Burns," ušklíbl se Potter, ale vzápětí zvážněl, když viděl můj nesouhlasný pohled. Přestože je major Burns s prominutím vylízaný trotl, i on má právo na lásku.

,,Měl jsem na mysli ještě Trappera," pokračoval jsem, ,,ale toho jsem vyloučil. Zdálo se mi, že je to čerstvé a přeci by na to, že Trappera miluje, přišel už dříve. Jenže už mne nenapadal nikdo jiný, takže jsem se jej přímo zeptal na jméno."

Zase jsem moment nabíral energii. Vnímal jsem, že Potter na mně visí pohledem. Neměl jsem mu jeho zvědavost za zlou, většina lidí má v povaze zajímat se o ostatní. Ale on to nedělal proto, aby se lidem smál. Chtěl jim pomoct.

,,Pierce… reagoval otázkou, zda skutečně netuším, kdo to je. Zaskočil mě ale tón, jakým to řekl. Měl jsem pocit, že mne propaluje pohledem a jeho hlas byl tichý a chraplavý. Zavrtěl jsem hlavou a dál se mu díval do očí. Můžu jistě říct, že mě začínal děsit," sdělil jsem velícímu.

,,Nedivím se vám," souhlasil Potter, ,,Tohle mi Hawkeyeho vůbec nepřipomíná."

Kývnul jsem.

,,Možná jsem to už měl tušit, ale ještě nikdy mě snad nic nezaskočilo tak, jako když mi Hawkeye řekl, do koho se zamiloval," postavil jsem se znovu. Vlna zlosti, zmatku a všeho možného mne znovu začala ovládat. Nemohl jsem zůstat sedět, musel jsem to ze sebe nějak dostat.

,,Nevím, jestli to mám považovat za ohromnou drzost," zasyčel jsem, ale pak se můj hlas přenesl do téměř plačtivého tónu, ,,nebo za příležitost, nový smysl života a štěstí."

Upřel jsem své oči na Pottera.

,,On se zamiloval do mě," vyhrkl jsem a cítil jsem, jak mi vlhnou oči. Sám jsem nevěděl proč. Bylo to pro mě tak nové. Nikdo mi nic takové ještě neřekl ani nenaznačil. Můj osud se neměl nikdy s láskou potkat. A přeci potkal… na tom nejnepravděpodobnějším místě.

Opřel jsem se zády o podpěru stanu a podíval se na Pottera. Zkoumavě mi hleděl do očí.

"A co jste cítil ve chvíli, kdy vám to řekl?" zeptal se mě.

Vytřeštil jsem oči.

"Vás to nepřekvapuje?" vyhrkl jsem bez přemýšlení. Nemohl jsem uvěřit tomu, jak klidně jeho otázka zněla.

"Překvapuje, ale můj údiv váš problém nevyřeší," poznamenal plukovník. Pak s pozvednutým obočím otázku zopakoval:  
"Tak co jste cítil?"

Polknul jsem. Nevěděl jsem proč, ale měl jsem strach odpovědět.

"Záleží snad na tom?" zeptal jsem se nejistě.

"Ve vašem případě záleží na všem," zněla odpověď.

Visel jsem na něm pohledem. Pak jsem se znovu posadil a upřel strnulý pohled někam do rohu stanu. Dokázal jsem se vyznat v lidech i ve většině jejich pocitů, ale jak mám popsat něco, co jsem nikdy neměl pochopit?

"Já nevím," přiznal jsem, ale poté mi na mysli vytanulo, že se mi udělalo trochu nevolno. Ne jako u zvracení, přešlo to v příjemné pocity. Pověděl jsem to Potterovi a další myšlenky následovaly. Pocit zvýšené teploty v rozporu s mrazení na zátylku, zrychlení tepu, sevření hrdla…

Odtrhl jsem oči od podlahy a podíval se na plukovníka. Tvářil se vážně.

"Nejsem snad nemocný?" Mohly to být symptomy nějaké nemoci. Ale jak je mohl vyvolat zrovna Hawkeye?

"To ne, padre," povzdechl si Potter. "Jen jste se zamiloval."

Nevěřícně jsem svraštil obočí.

"To přece není možné… Jak…? Tak rychle?" vykoktal jsem. Nejenže jsem nerozuměl Hawkeyemu, teď už jsem nerozuměl ani sám sobě.  
"Nejsem sice psycholog, ale Pierceovo vyznání vás zřejmě zasáhlo natolik, že se i vaše city obrátily jeho směrem," odmlčel se Potter, aby vzápětí svou teorii rozvinul: "U vás je to pravděpodobnější než u kohokoliv jiného."

"Co tím myslíte?"

"Nejste na vyznání láska zvyklý. Pokud se nemýlím, tak to bylo poprvé, že…?"

Přikývnul jsem a čekal na vysvětlení. Už jsem se nevzmohl na nějakou emoci, prostě jsem jenom čekal.

"Nemohl jste to předpokládat, nestává se vám to dost často na to, abyste byl odolnější. Prostě se vás Piercova slova dotkla tak, až se zdá, že byste byl schopen jeho city opětovat."

"To přece nejde…" zašeptal jsem. Roztřesenou rukou jsem si sejmul brýle a promnul si oči. "To přece nejde…" vstal jsem a párkrát přešel po neexistujícím prostoru ve stanu.

"Vždyť jsem kněz!" vykřikl jsem. Ani jsem nevěděl, jestli jen tak nebo směrem k Potterovi. Nemohl jsem se vyrovnat s tím, že bych byl schopen porušit svůj slib. Ale vnímal jsem, že to nebyl můj největší problém. Cítil jsem vztek, ztracenost, jenže také frustraci, zklamání a i zrnko radosti. Radost z toho, že mě někdo měl rád… Ne jako někoho bezejmenného, u koho se lidé mohou vyzpovídat, ale jako mně, mou podstatu, povahu, bere mě, jaký opravdu jsem.

"Kněz…" pronesl jsem tiše a opřel se o opěradlo židle.

"Jste kněz, ale také jen člověk." Pozvedl jsem oči k Potterovi. "Člověk, který potřebuje lásku nejen dávat, ale i dostávat."

Jeho pohled mi rozvířil myšlenky. Mluvil naprosto vážně, z vlastních zkušeností. Nebyla šance, aby se mýlil.

"Takže mi radíte, abych se vzdal svého úřadu?"

"Nevzdávejte se ničeho, v co věříte."

Došlo mi, že více mi plukovník říci nemůže. Je na mě, jak se rozhodnu a co udělám.

"Děkuji, plukovníku."

Jestli něco odpověděl, to už jsem neslyšel. Opustil jsem stan a nechal své nohy, aby mě nesly, kam chtěly. Ještě před půlhodinou jsem potřeboval radu, co udělat s Hawkeyem. Teď jsem netušil, co udělat sám se sebou. Víra mi vždy byla vším… Je to jen boží zkouška, jestli jsem dostatečně loajální? Jenomže Hawkeye mi vyznal lásku. Nebylo by odmítnutí pohrdáním jeho city?

Zastavil jsem se uprostřed tábora. Nikdo si mě nevšímal. Rozhodl jsem se, že je načase, abych poprosil o radu vyšší moc. Začínal jsem tušit, že sám na to nestačím…

Vydal jsem se ke svému stanu, ale nedošel jsem až k němu. Na půli cesty jsem strnul. Můj pohled se střetl s pronikavě modrým, jenž se na mě díval ode dveří mého obydlí. Hawkeye na mě čekal, ruce ležérně v kapsách, ale ve tváři výraz zpráskaného psa. Cítil jsem, jak se mnou šíří vlna tepla, přestože jsem se chvěl po celém těle.

Nemohl jsem vydržet jeho pohled, tak zářící mně zakázanými city. Zavřel jsem oči a pak je upřel na zem, nohy se bez mého vědomého přičinění daly do pohybu. Prošel jsem kolem Hawkeyeho a vkročil do stanu. Jen co jsem se zastavil v jeho středu, uslyšel jsem klapnutí dveří. Byl jsem v pasti.

A co teď? Můžu ho vyhodit, můžu mu vynadat, můžu… ho přijmout… Otázky mě napadaly jedna za druhou, ale Hawkeye stál za mnou a čekal, co udělám. Musel jsem něco udělat.

Věděl jsem, že si to budu vyčítat, ale otočil jsem se. Opět jsem se utopil v jeho očích, nešlo tomu odolat. Přes všechny hříchy, jimiž byla jeho duše protkána, jsem z blankytné modře cítil lásku tak čistou, jakou jsem si dřív neuměl ani představit.

Je možné něco tak nádherného ignorovat? Jak bych se měl vzmoci na odpor, když je mi to nabízeno - jen přijmout? Stačí jediné slovo, jediný pohyb…

Začaly mě pálit oči.

Nemohl jsem to udělat, porušil bych slib… to mi říkal rozum, ale zbytek mě to udělat chtěl. Poddat se pokušení.

Ani jsem nevěděl, jak se to stalo. Náhle jsem ho potřeboval blízko u sebe, ještě blíže než byl. Zmenšil jsem mezeru mezi námi a objal jej, hlavu jsem zabořil do jeho hrudi. Když jsem ucítil jeho ruce na svých zádech, proud slz si našel cestu ven.

Držel mě. Pevně. Mlčel, jen mě držel. Chápal mě? Když jsem se nechápal já, musel to za mě udělat někdo jiný… Hladil mě ve vlasech, zatímco jsem mu slanými kapkami máčel košili. Vnitřní hlas mi v tu chvíli říkal, že takhle je to správně. A já mu uvěřil.

Přestože jsem v sobě vnímal bolest a vinu, tak v Hawkeyho náruči, tady uprostřed války, jsem se poprvé cítil šťastně.


End file.
